Aún estás conmigo
by Draconiger
Summary: “Solo quiero sentirte una vez más, solo una. Te extraño...” Un one-shot un poco insólito, pero realmente satisfactorio. HarrySirius slash


Este es mi segundo fiction y mi primer one-shot, conclusión de una oleada de imaginación repentina ;) Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews!

Draconiger

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen a continuación me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad y creación de J. K. Rowling

Aun estás conmigo 

La cama me parecía un abismo cubierto de oscuras tinieblas. Las frazadas enjuiciaban querer devorarme en un mar de desgracias y llantos. Las cortinas del dosel ondeaban a mi alrededor produciendo un susurro frío y amenazador de malos presagios.

Me volteé. Estaba consternado. Y no me avergüenzo al admitirlo: te extrañaba.

Comprimida, mi garganta clamó en silencio tu nombre. Pero no viniste. Mis ojos, imitando el dolor de mis sentimientos, se empaparon de amargas lágrimas de angustia.

De repente un aire cálido sopló recorriéndome débilmente. Miré, asustado, pero no vi nada. Pero en profundo secreto de lo digo: podría jurar que sentí alguien rozarme con suavidad.

Mis ojos verdes, brillantes de estupor, se volvieron hacia arriba, y agotados, se cerraron. Y de nuevo aquella angustia parecía estrujarme como un sucio trapo raído. Te extrañaba... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Con la vista tapada por los párpados, mis oídos agudizados oyeron un suspiro tuyo. Pero no les creí. Mi imaginación te hacía en cualquier lugar y momento, y te veía y sentía a cada instante.

Pronunciaste mi nombre. Sabía que eras tú quien me hablaba, pero no me animé a abrir los ojos, por las dudas aquello era un sueño.

Sentí un peso etéreo descender sobre mí, e intenté tocarte, pero mi mano palpó la nada.

Un suave y cálido aire se deslizó por mi oreja izquierda, pronunciando otra vez mi nombre. Sonreí. Eras tú.

Pero no podía abrir los ojos. Aquel sueño era tan divino que no deseaba despertar jamás. Acariciaste mi pecho, y no pude evitar soltar una exhalación. Así como tú me hablabas en silencio, intenté pedirte en lengua muda que detuvieras tu incorpórea mano, que no quedaba quieta y se deslizaba como una serpiente por mi virgen cuerpo.

Besaste mi mejilla con dulzura y volviste a susurrar mi nombre en profundo secreto. Mi cabeza se volteó hacia un costado y mis labios cálidos y secos te rozaron.

Comencé a sentir calor.

Titubeantes, mis dedos se enredaron con los tuyos desatando ambos con extrema delicadeza y lentitud los botones del fino y níveo pijama que me cubría por las noches.

Aún te sentía, y no quería que te marchases tan temprano. Volví a llamarte en un susurro, y tu cálido cuerpo comenzó a rodearme como suaves sedas. Sentí una débil humedad en los labios, e intenté amoldarme a lo que supuse como los tuyos.

Descubierto, volviste a acariciar mi pálido pecho, pero esta vez podía sentirte, te sentía mucho mejor que antes. Quise abrir los ojos, pero me ordené no hacerlo, por miedo a que desaparecieras.

Tu voz distante y a la vez cercana susurraba en mi oído palabras ignotas de sueños irreales, mientras tus manos, otra vez junto a las mías, bajaban entre nerviosas y atrevidas aquel níveo pantalón.

Calor.

Desnudo sobre las sábanas oscuras, intenté marcar el contorno de tu espalda con mis inexpertas manos, mientras tus cálidos susurros recorrían mi cuerpo, colmándome de sensuales pensamientos.

Atajé tu mano, mitad etérea mirad corpórea, y la guié hasta mis labios. Besé tus dedos, y tu jadeo de cálido aire pegó en mi cuello. Volví a estremecerme.

Con los brazos abiertos terminé descansando ante un desconocido destino mientras tus incorpóreas manos descendían lentamente por mi cuello... por mi pecho... por mi abdomen...

Solté un gemido involuntario. Me llevé la mano a la boca al instante; no quería que los demás me oyeran.

Y aquella misma mano con la que me había silenciado fue aprisionada por la tuya, al tiempo que capturabas en un extraño beso mis temblorosos labios.

Al igual que los tuyos lo habían hecho una vez, mis dedos se deslizaron por mi mejilla, por mi húmedo cuello, los guiaste por mi pecho y me hiciste acariciar mi abdomen con delicadez y gracia.

A medida que descendíamos juntos, tu beso se hacía mas profundo, y mis labios adormecidos clamaban en gemidos ocultos que detuviésemos nuestras manos. La tuya aprisionaba cada vez con más fuerza la mía, y terminaste por acomodarla con sutileza y pronta determinación, haciéndola sostener temblorosa mi erguido miembro.

Te rogué que no continuaras, aunque mi cuerpo pedía lo contrario. Volviste a besar mi mejilla, intentando demostrar quien eras, y tu mano allí, abajo, guió a la mía en un débil movimiento con suaves caricias.

Mordí mis labios, consternado y perdido, oyendo tu gruesa voz susurrándome en el oído, excitándome a mi mismo pero a la vez con tu propia ayuda.

Tus dedos se ceñían sobre los míos, a medida que por instinto el movimiento que realizaba comenzaba a ser cada vez más efusivo y veloz.

Mis caderas realizaban un leve envión cada vez que mi mano descendía y los latidos de mi pecho se acrecentaban a un ritmo intolerable. Sentía tu aliento golpearme en el cuello, tu voz hablándole en los oídos y tu etérea figura rozarme con vehemencia, mientras que al mismo tiempo algo dentro mío amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante. Y entonces...

Fue como una descarga eléctrica que me poseyó durante unos pocos pero divinos segundos. Mi espalda se encorvó levemente y mi cabeza viajo hacia un costado, presa del estiramiento total de cada uno de mis músculos, y de mi garganta salió ahogado un grito conjugado entre el dolor y la alegría.

Con una exhalación me desplomé, entumecido y sudoroso. Tus labios acariciaron los míos una vez más, y continué con ese beso que unía las barreras de la vida y la muerte.

Y entonces, tus labios se separaron de los míos...

... Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. Un jadeo continuo salía de su garganta y se sintió perdido durante los primeros segundos. Entonces comprendió...

Cerró los ojos, aceptando todo lo que había pasado como un extraño y a la vez hermoso sueño.

Sintió una suave picazón en el pecho y llevó su mano sobre él para rascarse. Y en vez de sentir las telas de su pijama, sintió su propia piel.

Abrió los ojos con desconcierto y dirigió la vista hacia abajo en busca de una explicación. Entonces vio su cuerpo, descansando en la cama de sábanas oscuras, enteramente desprovisto de toda prenda.


End file.
